My Unexpected Angel
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca and Clare and Maya are all in bad relationships and believe they wont ever do better than what they have what happens when three unexpected people show them that they actually are worthy of true love?
1. Tears from a Wounded Angel

**Welcome to my latest long story entitled My Unexpected Angel this story will replace Finding the Missing Piece of my Heart which will be concluded after one more chapter.**

 **This story will deal with two couples Fiona/Bianca Clare/Imogen but it won't start that way while this is a love story it will have its intense angst filled moments so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot. **

**Here are the important notes to keep in mind when reading this story**

 **Starts off the weekend before Christmas break during Bianca's senior year she's dating and living with Drew.**

 **Dallas is billeted with the Torres and dating Alli**

 **Adam doesn't die he is dating Darcy who has been back from Africa for a year the two have been dating for six months**

 **Eli and Clare are dating**

 **Fiona and Imogen are friends but never dated but they do live together**

 **That should cover it anything else will be explained in story.**

 **This first chapter is on the shorter side but they will get longer this is only the intro.**

 **Warning this story will deal with relationship abuse so please read with caution also keep in mind this author condone relationship abuse it is being used as a plot device.**

Chapter1 Tears from a Wounded Angel

Bianca walked in from her job at Mr. Torres' law firm feeling like trash she had gone into work on a Sunday no less to help Omar and his team look over some contracts that needed to be looked over and processed for a client first thing Monday morning and she was in no mood to do anything after the day she had.

Bianca was hoping Drew was still out with Dallas and Owen because she wasn't in the mood for any of Drew's antics the two had been dating for just under a year but for the past three months they had been having problems.

Drew had started becoming borderline abusive not so much physically but more emotionally his newest way to get to Bianca was to guilt trip her into sex something that Bianca only gave into because she didn't want to start drama and risk Drew putting her out on the street.

Once Bianca walked in the house she headed straight for her room which was Adam's old room but he gave it up when Bianca moved in to make her life easier while he shared the basement with Dallas, she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower after a long stressful day Bianca felt like she needed to unwind and be in her own headspace.

As she washed herself she let her mind just wonder not thinking of anything in particular just pushing all her worries aside for the time being she really did just need to relax.

After taking a warm shower and changing into a pair of lounge pants a t-shirt Bianca decided to sit in the living-room watching TV.

After channel surfing for a little bit she settled on an old comedy movie which she happens to fall asleep on.

A couple hours later Bianca wakes up noticing that some other movie had started she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen where she found Drew finishing off a hero sandwich.

"Good you're up Bianca you can take that pretty little ass of yours to my room and wait for me on my bed you look good enough to fuck right now." Drew remarked slamming down a can of soda.

"Drew I've had a long day not tonight I'm sorry."

"Are you telling me no Bianca you don't tell me no!" Drew yelled getting up from his chair and pushing her up against the near side wall in the kitchen and grabbing her shirt.

"No listen here you bitch you are my girlfriend and my family is putting a roof over your head so unless you want to be out on your ass you'll get up to my room and wait for me so I have my way with your worthless but still doable body." Drew snapped.

Seeing as Drew had her between a rock and a hard place Bianca went upstairs to Drew's room and did as he ordered to with Drew grinning like an ego centric mad man.

As Bianca laid naked on the bed she tried her hardest not to cry knowing that crying would give Drew a kind of twisted satisfaction.

After about fifteen minutes waiting Drew showed up in his sweats laughing at Bianca.

"Look at you just laying their naked like a worthless little slut, you should consider yourself lucky I'm with a used piece of trash like you."

"Hell I almost feel bad about fucking your brains out." Drew remarked leering at Bianca like she was a piece of meat.

"Drew don't do this you're better than this." Bianca cried as Drew stroked himself preparing to screw Bianca.

"Shut up Bianca as far as I'm concerned you're not my girlfriend anymore you're nothing more than my personal sex toy now you're going to do the one of the only things you're good for laying on your back with my cock in you." Drew snarled as he went over to Bianca pushed her legs apart and entered her roughly listening as Bianca sobbed beneath him.

"Ah fuck that's it Bianca take my cock in slut."

After a few thrusts Bianca climaxed all over Drew's still hard man meat.

"Look at the mess you made you dirty disgusting whore you got your nasty fluid all over me I should beat on that pretty little ass of yours until its beat red but I won't instead you can make it up to me by using that mouth of yours to suck me off".

"Drew I'm spent just leave me alone please."

"Bianca begging won't work with me now be a good slut and suck me or I'll put you out on the street and you can go back to fending for yourself."

As much as Bianca wanted to fight back against Drew she just kept thinking about what would happen if actually did stand up for herself and put Drew in his place she would be all alone with nowhere to go and she couldn't risk that right now so she pushed her feeling of digust away for the time being and willingly gave Drew his desired blow job.

"That's it whore take me all the way in." Drew said as he pushed Bianca's head further on to his cock.

"Aw fuck I'm going to cum!" Drew shouted as he emptied himself into Bianca's mouth.

As Drew withdrew himself from Bianca he snickered as Bianca tried to clean the excess of Drew's orgasm off lips and chin.

"Look at you covered in my cum like the slut you are go clean up so you can change my sheets slut and after you get cleaned up go to your room I can't stand the sight of you I don't want to see your face for the rest of the evening wash up and stay the hell out of my way for the rest of the night and if you test my patience what happen just now will look like an afterschool special understand?"

Bianca just nodded feeling dirty and used Drew had finally taken the last bit of fight she had in her she resigned herself to the fact that at least for the rest of the evening she would have to give into Drew's delusional orders.

Bianca quickly gathered up her clothes and scampered to the washroom before Drew changed his mind she quickly turned on the shower and tried to scrub herself clean but no matter how much she tried she could still feel Drew on her skin.

Bianca spent almost an hour crying in the shower as she tried to rid herself of Drew's presence on her skin when she finally felt like she couldn't get any cleaner she left the washroom and headed for her room where she remained for the rest of the night thinking if she would ever find someone who would love and appreciate her the way Drew once did.

As Bianca laid in bed she thought to herself what if being Drew's sex toy was as good as it was going to get for her what if Drew was right and she didn't deserve to be anything but a worthless good for nothing pleasure doll.

As these thoughts ran through Bianca's head she began to cry and as the tears began to freely from her face the voices in her head just kept replaying the same message over and over again.

"You don't deserve to happy."

"You don't deserve to find true love."

"You're a slut and a fuck toy and that's all you'll ever be."

Each message played in Bianca's head on a non-stop loop until she eventually ended up crying herself sleep which was about the only thing Bianca could do aside from think about the twisted abuse Drew put her through.

Hours later Bianca was awakened by Drew who had shaken her out of slumber and by the look Bianca saw in his eyes she knew she'd be better off not fighting him and letting have his way.

"Good you're finally awake slut."

"Drew I'm not going to fight you anymore if you're here to fuck me just do it you said it yourself I'm a good for nothing slut right so spare me from the cat and mouse game and just take my pussy." Bianca remarked in a defeated tone.

"Oh no Bianca I'm going to do something different now I'm going to make sure you're ruined for anyone else and cement into that idiot brain of yours that you're a good for nothing fuck toy that doesn't deserve love and happiness I'm going to fuck that pussy of yours then I'm going to have my way with your ass."

After going through his mini monologue Drew pulled out a condom from his pajama pants pocket pumped himself slipped the condom on removed Bianca's bottoms and pounded her with no care for her feelings.

"Aw fuck this feels good." Drew said as he continuously pumped into Bianca without a care in the world.

Drew was nearing his peak when he pulled out of Bianca removed and dumped the condom.

"Are you done Drew can I go to sleep now?"

"You'll sleep when I say you sleep slut now turn over I want to empty this load deep in your ass."

Since Bianca didn't want to anger Drew she again did as instructed turned on her stomach and laid there on the bed this time as her once loving boyfriend lubed her and took her anally.

"Fuck your ass is good for my cock slut." Drew remarked as he continued to pound into Bianca again without a care for her or her feelings.

After a few more hard thrusts and slaps to Bianca's ass Drew released himself in Bianca.

"Fuck that was good no wonder I keep you around."

Drew you got what you came for now I'm begging you please leave so I can at least take yet another shower and get back to bed unlike you I actually want to go to class."

That remark earned Bianca a slap to the face causing her to tear up.

"Bitch I'm your boyfriend I call the shots not you and just for that we're done you can get the fuck out of my life and my house I never want to see you again you can go back to being a slut on the street no one will ever love you."

Drew punctuated his statement with yet another slap to Bianca's face followed by a right hand which split Bianca's lip wide open.

"That should teach you your place slut now strip the bed and go clean yourself off and after you're done with that you can get dressed and get the fuck out of here you don't deserve to stay the rest of the night."

Drew walked out of the room leaving Bianca with one last evil smirk.

Bianca stripped the bed showered changed packed and left the Torres home crying and for the first time in a while it hit her by her car she was truly alone.

 **Next Chapter will be up after Finding the Missing Piece of my Heart has concluded that will cover Clare's backstory and Bianca dealing with the aftermath her time with Drew.**


	2. My Unexpected Hero

**Back with the second chapter of My Unexpected Angel while I did mention in the first chapter that Clare's plot would begin in this chapter but when I drafted the plot points for this chapter it ended up only making sense to devote this chapter to Bianca's plot.**

 **So Clare's plot will unfold starting in the next chapter.**

 **This story was originally supposed to focus on two pairings but thanks to my muse this story will now center around three pairings.**

 **The third pairing is Maya and Grace for the sake of the story they're natural juniors and Grace does not have CF**

 **If you haven't already done so head over to my page on the Degrassi saviors website and check out the update schedule format.**

Chapter2 My Unexpected Hero

Bianca woke up banging on the off button of her alarm and rolling out of bed she still felt like hell steaming from her encounter with Drew she couldn't believe that the one person she trusted more than anyone in the world treated her like she was nothing more than a toy, inside Bianca felt crushed and alone wanting to find some way to move past her current shattered state.

Bianca grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower luckily Juliana her absent aunt wasn't home which Bianca was thankful for she knew she couldn't handle seeing her aunt in her current state.

As Bianca stepped into the shower she allowed the hot water to just take her away almost as if she was outside of her own body something she really wished she had the power to make happen with the way she felt.

As she washed herself Bianca was confronted with mental images of what Drew had put her through the night before which upset her inside which motivated her to scrub herself harder.

Once Bianca felt clean enough she stepped out of the shower dried off and got dressed.

Once Bianca was dressed she walked out of her aunt's house with her duffel bag and backpack even though she didn't know where she was sure as hell not coming back to her aunt's house if she could help it.

Bianca checked her phone and realized she had enough time to grab a bite to eat at the Dot before she had to at school.

As she made her way to the Dot she tried her hardest to put the previous night's events behind her but was proving to be quite a task as she could only images of Drew having his way with her permeated mind.

Bianca tried running the last four blocks to the Dot hoping to take her mind off of her issues with Drew, luckily that happen to do the trick as Bianca was able to run her way to the Dot.

Bianca walked into the Dot and since it was fairly early it was empty she walked up to the counter where Fitz was just finishing the opening procedures when Bianca walked up to the counter.

"Hey Bianca."

"Hey Fitz let me get a venti coffee with a triple shot and a ham and turkey role."

"Ouch Bianca you okay you never order a triple shot when you come in here you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just need food."

"On it Bianca but if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks I'll just take my food."

Bianca paid for her order and as Fitz went to prepare her food Bianca scrolled through her Face-Range page and deleted all the pictures of her and Drew she didn't want a single reminder of her relationship.

As Bianca was deleting photos she came across a thanksgiving picture of her and Drew outside of Drew's uncles house in Edmonton where they shared a loving kiss under the stars which made her tear up a bit thinking of what she had lost even if it wasn't her fault.

As she looked at the picture she began to weep randomly something Fitz attempted to remedy when he noticed it as he came to deliver Bianca's food.

"Bianca what's with the water works and don't lie to me."

"It's nothing Fitz just leave me alone."

"Bianca you and I both know you wouldn't be sitting here crying into your breakfast if nothing was wrong so whatever's bothering you tell me because I'm not leaving until you do so if you know what's good for you you'll start talking."

Bianca knew Fitz wasn't one to let things go especially when it came to his friends so Bianca decided to tell Fitz an edited version of why she was in her current state.

"Alright I'll tell you everything but after that I'm gone and don't think about following me."

"Fine I won't follow you but if I have to hurt someone I will."

"No you won't I'm dealing with this on my own I mean it Fitz."

"Fine I won't get involved just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing I just got into it with Drew last night after work and I left no big deal."

Not satisfied with his friend's explanation Fitz decided to push deeper and see what else he could gather.

"Bianca you argue with Drew from time to time and you two always make up whatever this is its really messing with you so just come out and tell me."

As Bianca tried to finish her food she noticed Fitz wasn't leaving so she did the only thing she could think of at this point which was snap.

"Listen Fitz as much as you want to help I don't need help from you or any other guy I'll handle this on my own like I've handled my life for the past twelve years".

With that Bianca stormed out of the Dot and continued on her way to Degrassi leaving Fitz sadden and confused.

As Bianca continued her walk to Degrassi she couldn't help but feel like she was about to self-destruct as much as she wanted to avoid her current feeling Bianca couldn't help but feel that Drew held a piece of her and she didn't know how she was going to get it back.

As Bianca was only a few feet from entering the building she felt herself being yanked around and to Bianca's surprise the person that had suddenly grabbed her attention was Drew.

"What do you want Drew you've already thrown me out of your house as broken up with me there's nothing more between us." Bianca said trying her hardest to hide the sudden look of fear written across her features.

"That's where you're wrong Bianca there will always be something between because as much as you try to erase me from your mind I'll always own space in your head and there's nothing you can do about it you worthless slutty bitch." Drew spat.

"Just to show you I still own you even though you're nothing more than a worthless slut here's a little gift from me to you."

Before Bianca could react she found herself on the ground bleeding from both her lip and jaw Drew had cut Bianca open with a right hand right elbow combo which was punctuated with a right hand which resulted in Bianca getting a black eye.

Having appeared satisfied with his handy work Drew ran into the building like nothing happen.

For her part Bianca tried to dust herself off wipe the tears from her eyes and rush to the washroom to clean up before anyone could ask questions.

Bianca ran to the sink rinsed her mouth out with her water bottle and covered up her cuts with a couple Band-Aids she just happens to have in her purse.

Bianca rushed off to class hoping she wouldn't run into Owen who would almost certainly pick up on her stress.

Bianca's first class was world history and since she practically had an A for the course clinched she would be able to focus and keep her mind off of her problems for a while.

Luckily for Bianca her plan of using history class as a distraction worked she was able to forget about Drew if only for a short while.

As Bianca made her way her way to media immersion she happen to run into Owen in the hallway.

"Hey Bianca wait up." Owen called out racing down the hall to his longtime friend.

"Bianca wait up."

"What Owen I have to get to class the same you do I might add."

"Cut the crap B I just got a call from Fitz and he told me what happen between you and Drew just say the word and I break him in half."

"Owen I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Fitz I'll handle the situation with Drew by myself so if you wouldn't mind just stay out of it." Bianca ordered as she stormed past her friend leaving Owen shocked that Bianca would snap on him the way she did.

Once Bianca made to class she picked up a packet from the front of room and got right to work on her project which ironically was a slide show presentation on healthy relationships.

As Bianca worked through her project she couldn't help but replay the altercation she had Drew outside of the school in head, she couldn't shake the sound of Drew hitting her from her memory it had begun to eat at her to the point where she ran out of class sans her backpack and headed straight outside.

As the cold air hit her face Bianca sat on the front steps and wept openly.

Bianca spent the next twenty minutes on the steps crying trying but failing to pull herself together.

Realizing that she should head inside before the bell rings Bianca pulled herself together just enough to wash her face and finish out class.

Once the bell rang for third period Bianca headed to the library for study hall she decided to get a head start on her French homework since French was her next class.

Thankfully she had engrossed herself so deeply in her French assignment that she didn't think about Drew for the entire period which in Bianca's book was a plus.

Once she walked into French she was surprised by a pop quiz one which caught her off guard but she managed ace thanks to the last minute study session the period before.

After handing in her test Bianca took the rest of the period to try and relax her mind but was snapped out of her trance by Owen who was sitting in front of her.

"Hey Bianca you okay you looked spaced out."

"Uh yeah Owen I'm fine everything is great couldn't be better." Bianca said feeling cornered by her friend.

Owen noticed Bianca was looking a bit off and tried to reason with his friend's recent behavior but she wasn't having any of it just as Owen was trying to calm Bianca who was currently rocking back and forth in her chair repeating the same phrase over and over again which "Worthless slut."

Upon hearing this Owen thought it was best if he Bianca into the hallway before she caused a scene.

"Come on Bianca let's get you some air." Owen said as he gathered Bianca's bag and led her into the hallway.

"Bianca can you hear me its Owen." Owen said trying to snap Bianca out of her current seemingly gone state.

Owen tried shaking Bianca from her trance but that only seem to make matters worse as she yelled which attracted on lookers who were in the hallways.

"Get off me get off me!" Bianca yelled an action that caused a passing Fiona to rush over.

"Owen what the hell are you doing to Bianca?"

"I'm trying to relax her she's been spaced out."

"Well you're doing such a good job that you're scaring her go where she can't see you I'll try and calm her down then I'll find you."

"Fine just fix her."

"I will now go."

With that Owen stepped away from the girls and allowed Fiona to work on Bianca.

"Bianca its Fiona can you hear me?"

Bianca was currently leaning against the wall and slowly beginning to register a feminine voice.

Within moments Bianca came out of trance and feel in Fiona crying.

Fiona quickly enveloped Bianca in attempt to comfort her.

"Bianca it's okay I've got you."

Bianca just focused on Fiona's heart beat and began to calm down.

Once Fiona felt like Bianca was calm in enough she decided to try and get answers to Bianca's sudden attack.

"Bianca are you okay?"

"No I'm not Fiona Drew hurt me and I'm scared he's going to try and hurt me again I can't be around him anymore."

"Do you want me to get Owen for you?"

"No don't Owen just get me out of here."

"Fine I'll get you out of here I'll get you some lunch and we can talk."

Fiona led Bianca out of Degrassi with Bianca feeling a sense of calm being led out of Degrassi by Fiona hoping that she could get a handle on her situation before it really spun out of control.

 **Next update will be split between Bianca opening up to Fiona and Clare's backstory.**

 **As always check out my page on the Degrassi savior's website under the cue section to see what story is up next.**


	3. Mending the Wounds of the Heart

**Welcome back to My Unexpected Angel if you haven't already head over to the Degrassi saviors' website I posted the November and December schedules on my authors page**

 **Sorry about the long wait things have been crazy hopefully the remainder of the year is calm so I can get Degrassi content up.**

 **Chapter3 Mending the Wounds of the Heart**

"Argh my head." Clare lamented as she rolled towards her alarm clock to shut it off and got out of bed and headed towards the washroom to shower she was slowly starting to feel the effects of her latest fight with Eli the two had been on a rollercoaster over the past few months and had been fighting a lot more to the point where Eli had physically beat her last night the couple went out to dinner at a fancy hibachi restaurant and Eli completely lost it when he thought Clare was flirting with the chef which in turn led to a huge fight in the car which resulted in Clare ending up with a small gash on head which she covered up with a hat night and was going to cover up with her hair today.

As Clare headed for the washroom she jumped in shower letting the hot water soothe her frayed nerves stressing about seeing Eli Clare knew despite their fight Eli would be waiting at her front door to take her to school.

Clare saw the signs that her relationship with Eli was unhealthy and tried everything she could think of short of breaking up with him knowing that taking it to that level would send Eli into one of his possessive fits which Clare didn't have the strength to deal with.

Clare had a short soak before actually taking a shower after which she went to her room and got dressed making sure to cover her bruises with her hair and long sleeves.

Clare made sure to grab some pain pills from her side table draw and tuck them in her bag after which she relocked the draw and headed down to the kitchen.

She found Helen in the kitchen reading the paper as she did most mornings when she had a late shift at the church where she works as a secretary.

Helen had become more hands off since Clare started dating Eli to Helen as long as Clare wasn't pregnant she wouldn't say anything either way about Clare's romantic dealings.

Not even acknowledging Clare when she walked in the kitchen and Clare used to the routine cooked up a quick half hero and a glass of coconut water sat at the table and ate in silence with her mother.

Once Clare was done she put her plate in the dishwasher and gathered up her stuff and headed for the door where she unexpectedly found Eli waiting for her.

"Eli what are you doing here?"

"I came to drive you to school like I always do and don't worry about yesterday I overreacted it won't happen again." Eli said with a gleam in his eye that scared Clare but for right now she knew her only recourse was to just allow Eli to drive her to school hoping Eli wouldn't suddenly snap on her.

As Eli led Clare to the car and guided her inside she couldn't help but feel that she was trapped with nowhere to go.

"You seem quiet today blue eyes you okay?"

"I'm fine Eli really just get us to school please."

"Fine I'm just making sure my girlfriend is doing okay like a good boyfriend should." Eli said as he snaked his arm around the head rest as Clare sat not wanting to anger Eli.

For the remainder of the ride the couple drove in silence until Eli pulled up to the Degrassi parking lot where Eli parked the car and opened Clare's door.

"Hey blue eyes we still have twenty minutes before first bell what do you say we relax for a bit." Eli said abducting her lips and giving her a rough kiss.

Clare tried to force Eli off her but couldn't break free.

"Eli what the hell I didn't want that." Clare huffed.

It was at that moment Eli snapped and pushed Clare to the ground knocking her down kicking her in the ribs then picking her back up and punching her in the face causing Clare a busted lip and a gash on her right cheek.

"Look at you I show you love and you refuse it you're nothing but a cock tease you bitch well I'm done as far as I'm concerned you can take your cock teasing slut act somewhere else I'm done." Eli spat leaving Clare a crying bloody mess.

After a few moments Clare picked herself off the ground running into the school heading into the washroom.

Luckily for her the washroom was empty so Clare was able to at least clean the blood up from her gashes and popping two pain pills from her bag.

As she headed to her locker she regrettably ran into Adam.

"Hey Clare I missed you earlier." Adam said shutting his locker finally noticing Clare's appearance.

"Clare what the hell happen to you?"

"Nothing Adam just leave me alone."

"Clare I'm not dropping this your face looks nasty; did Eli do this?"

"Adam so what if he did love tap a few times I deserved it I was a bitch to him."

Clare you're crazy what Eli did to you was abuse we have to get you help come on we're going to the nurse than to Ms. Suave."

"Adam I don't need a counselor I just need my boyfriend back."

Clare, are you freaking nuts Eli beat you up bad and this isn't the first he's gotten violent with you, it has to stop and I swear this will stop now and don't try and tell me it won't because I'm putting a stop to your relationship myself."

With that Adam dragged Clare to the nurse feeding her the story that Clare slipped as she was coming to school which luckily enough was believable enough that she didn't ask for any more detail after getting patched up Adam dragged Clare to Ms. Sauvé's office knocked and went in where they found Ms. Suave at her desk.

"Ms. Suave do you have a minute?"

Ms. Suave looked up from her computer and noticed Adam and Clare in her office.

"What can I do for you Adam?"

Adam closed the office door before answering.

"Clare came to school pretty banged up after a fight with Eli and after the way I saw her she needs to breakup with him and get help if she doesn't she'll end up worse off than she already is."

It was at this moment Clare decided to speak for herself.

"Ms. Suave I'm fine I just had an argument with my boyfriend and got him mad he would never hurt me."

"Clare this isn't the first-time Eli has snapped on you he's getting worse and you know it or did you forget when he put you through the sliding glass door Halloween night".

"Clare is this true?"

"Ms. Suave Eli has hit me before but I deserve it each time I make him mad he hits me because I deserve it for making him mad."

"Clare what Eli puts you through is a classic case of abuse it's not healthy for a relationship I have no choice but to call your mom and alert the police."

"Ms. Suave if you call my mom it won't make a difference she doesn't care what happens with me and Eli so there's nothing you can do."

"Clare I have a duty to keep you safe so as of right now I'm scheduling you for sessions with me indefinitely starting after Christmas break."

"Go ahead not like I'll show up anyway."

"Clare I'm being serious you will show up for your sessions or I refer to principal Simpson in which case it'll be out of my hands."

"Tell Simpson I don't care I just want my boyfriend back."

Adam saw that this was getting ugly and decided to intervene.

"Ms. Suave don't worry I'll make sure she shows up."

"Thank you Adam now take this note to class you two are late."

Adam took the note and led Clare to class.

"Adam you didn't have to embarrass me in there now I'm stuck talking to Suave for a non-issue."

Clare with the shape you're in you're lucky Suave isn't going to Simpson with this, consider yourself lucky you got off with what you did."

As the pair walked into French Adam handed Ms. Benoit their excuse notes and took their seats quickly catching up with the rest of their classmates.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Bianca was in the middle of gym class running wind sprints trying to keep her mind from thinking of Drew she had spent the previous night at Fiona's which did help with the feelings of stress and anxiety in a small way she couldn't shake the visions Drew doing her making her feel like less than herself.

Bianca finished the last few sprints and headed for locker-room since the bell was about to ring for second period and she could at least get a quick shower before her second class she had shown up today hoping she didn't run into Drew she was so broken she couldn't face him again at least not by herself.

As she was taking her shower she saw what looked like Fiona's shower shoes and was slightly relieved that Fiona was close by having spent the previous the night at Fiona's loft she had slowly opened up to Fiona about the unseen parts of her relationship with Drew which led to a bout of crying.

Once Bianca was out of the shower she noticed Fiona walking towards her locker herself.

"Hey Bianca you think you could handle English with Drew next period?"

"I'll suck it up you can't be with me at the risk of screwing up your grades."

"If it's too much for you just do the breathing I showed you last night and push through it you'll have me with the rest of the day not to mention Owen will be with you in English."

"I know I'm acting like a total baby but Drew really did a number on me I'm sorry for this Fiona." Bianca said as she was getting her shirt on.

"Don't worry about it Bianca I get how you feel I felt the same way when I dealt with an abusive ex-boyfriend."

"Wait you dated guys before?"

"Yeah I did long story it was in New York I dated the ass right before Adam which was followed by my coming out."

"Wow when you think you know someone."

"I'll tell about it sometime for now get to class."

"Thanks for helping me out Fiona I'll be out of your loft as soon as I find a place." Bianca said as she was about to walk out the door.

Bianca felt Fiona stop her from leaving the locker-room.

"Bianca I told you last night you're staying with me I won't have you living in some random spot scared for your safety."

"Fiona I mean it I won't just freeloading off you."

"You're not freeloading I want you there honestly I'd feel better knowing you're safe with me than worried about Drew coming after you."

"Fine you convinced me I'll stay with you and Imogen but I'm helping around the loft."

"Do what you want as long as I know you're safe I'm okay."

"Fine let me get to class for real this time I want to avoid detention."

"Go I'll see you later."

With that Bianca left the locker-room hoping avoid Drew in the hallway.

Bianca didn't let it show but in addition to avoiding Drew she also was going to do her best to limit her contact with Owen frankly since her ordeal with Drew she didn't feel comfortable around any male right now.

Once Bianca made it to class she noticed Drew staring a hole through her trying to scare her again unfortunately for Bianca Drew was all she could think about during class while she took notes she kept seeing little flashbacks of Drew having his way with her after seeing the image of Drew on top of her once more she ran out of class towards the senior lockers where she spent the next twenty minutes in the fetal position crying.

Bianca had been so overtaken by her fears that she didn't notice Owen sit beside her.

"Bianca are you okay what's wrong with you?" Owen asked putting his arm around his longtime friend.

"Don't touch me!" Don't fucking touch me!" Bianca yelled.

"Bianca chill it's me Owen I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Get away from me now you don't understand!"

Unbeknownst to both Owen and Bianca Fiona had come out of class and was making her way towards Owen and Bianca, when she noticed, Bianca crying Fiona sprinted over towards the sitting duo.

"Owen what the hell happen why is she crying?" Fiona demanded.

"Hell if I know she was fine in class until all of a sudden she just snapped I tried talking to her but she's not having it she doesn't even want me near her."

"Head to class I'll deal with Bianca myself."

"Fine but please fix her this isn't the Bianca I know."

"I'll do what I can."

Once Owen left Fiona slowly stood Bianca up and guided her to the wash room.

After cleaning her face Fiona took Bianca out to the parking lot to try to calm her.

Once in the lot Fiona engulfed Bianca in a hug as she sobbed soothing to into a state of calmness.

"That's it B just relax listen to my heart it's okay I'm here nothing's going to hurt you."

After a few moments Bianca calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry about this Fiona I'm a mess I just lost it in there Owen probably hates me."

"Relax Bianca no he doesn't he just doesn't understand what's going on."

"I can't be around Drew even being in the same room with him is hard I used to be a badass now I'm a broken shell he ruined me I'll never be loveable or strong again."

"Hush Bianca we'll fix you and I promise you will find a relationship again but this time one where you feel safe and loved always."

Fiona again brought Bianca into a hug and without knowing it began to mend the cracked pieces of Bianca in a way that would change them both.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will skip ahead to the start of Christmas break where Fiona will slowly begin to fix Bianca and Adam will take matters into his own hands when it comes to making Clare see Eli is no good for her.**

 **For those readers curious about Maya's plot it will be tied to Clare's plot you'll see how shortly.**


	4. The Dual Reconstruction of the Heart

**Sorry for the delay in posting Degrassi content, life has just been crazy hopefully this chapter is enjoyed by all.**

 **For those of you that follow the Degrassi Saviors website I have posted the holiday update schedule on my page as always refer to the page for the most up to date info.**

Chapter4 The Dual Reconstruction of the Heart

It was Christmas eve and Bianca couldn't believe the hell she had been through Drew had broken her just about to the point of no return she felt like nothing worse than nothing.

Bianca looked over by the nightstand and saw it was 11:15am she had slept in which she normally didn't do but considering the past couple days she thought it was justified.

Even if Bianca couldn't justify sleeping in she had to get up now she wanted to help Fiona with the Christmas eve prep so knowing what had to be done Bianca headed over to the shower.

Once Bianca stepped in the shower she let the hot water relax her tense nerves as she showered.

Once Bianca finally did come out of the shower she quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen where she found Imogen cleaning off the counters.

Imogen looked over and noticed Bianca walk into the kitchen dressed in red sweats and slippers.

"Hey Bianca don't eat anything Fiona knew you'd sleep in so she had brunch brought up for you and it's still hot sit down."

Bianca sat down over on the couch while Imogen brought over the TV table and laid out Bianca's food.

"Enjoy Bianca its chicken waffles maple syrup and eggs made fresh with fresh cranberry juice Fiona knows it's your favorite."

"Thanks Imogen where is Fiona by the way?"

"She's with Declan they're shopping for dinner and picking up Holly J at the airport she's in town for Christmas."

"Cool how long ago did she leave?"

"Oh, I'd say about an hour are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just asking." Bianca replied as she took a bite of her food.

With that Imogen left Bianca to eat making sure to keep Bianca's behavior in mind knowing that

Bianca wasn't in the best headspace right now.

Over on the other side of town Fiona and Declan were walking out of the supermarket loading up Declan's SUV when Fiona noticed a text from Imogen.

Once the groceries were put in the trunk Fiona got in the car to check her text as Declan got in.

"Fuck we need to head home now."

"Why what's up Fiona?"

"Bianca's up and Imogen said she seems off."

"Fiona I'm sure she's fine Imogen can handle it don't go all mama bear on Bianca."

"Dec, you don't get it that girl was broken by her last relationship you don't know what that does to a girl especially one like Bianca."

"I understand Fiona but you have to understand there's a line between helping and sheltering and you're dancing on that line."

"Declan, I don't see you offering to help Bianca."

"I do get it Fi I really do I just don't get your sudden obsession with fixing some broken girl."

"Whatever Declan just get us home I need to help Bianca."

Fiona did you forget we need to pick up Holly J?"

"Yeah I did I'll text her and get her a cab Bianca is my top priority right now."

Fiona sent Holly J her 911 text and squared Holly J away before heading home.

Knowing that the argument was useless at this point Declan got around to driving to the loft.

The drive was spent in silence because Declan could tell Fiona was visibly shaken by the text she received.

Once Declan pulled into the loft parking Fiona took most of the bags from the trunk and seemingly bolted up to her loft.

She opened the door to find Bianca on the couch in the fetal position with Imogen coming out of the kitchen.

Fiona looked over signaling for Imogen to head back into the kitchen.

Once Fiona was in the kitchen she was ready to explode.

"Imogen what the hell happened here Bianca should've been okay."

"I don't know she was eating and just snapped, she's been on the couch silent for a bit and almost bit my head off when I tried to comfort her."

"Go cook I'll see if I get through to Bianca."

"Fine don't you chew me out too."

Once Fiona squared away the cooking duties she headed over to the couch where she found Bianca in the fetal position so she approached her slowly sitting next to her making sure not to scare her.

"Bianca its Fiona you okay?"

For a few moments Bianca remained silent before un-balling herself and practically burying herself within Fiona almost as if Fiona was her security blanket.

It took a few minutes but Bianca finally opened up.

Now looking into Fiona's eyes, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Fiona I knew you were busy I just snapped is all it won't happen again."

"Don't worry Bianca I understand."

"I should apologize to Imogen for snapping at her."

"Don't worry I explained it to her you're good now let's watch some movies on big screen then you can tell me why you flipped and we'll see if we can fix this."

"I'd like that."

The duo spent the next hour and a half watching movies until they heard the door open it turned out to be Holly-J.

"Hey Fiona it smells great in here Holly J remarks entering the loft seeing the pair under a throw blanket.

Fiona turned to acknowledge HollyJ, Fiona currently had Bianca tucked tightly next to her almost asleep.

HollyJ dropped her bags and walked over to the couch.

"Fiona what's going on?"

"I'll explain later put your stuff in my mom's room."

HollyJ put her stuff in Laura's room trying to figure out what the deal was with Fiona and Bianca as she walked back into the living-room she found Fiona coming off the couch with Bianca safely asleep.

With Bianca asleep Fiona took HollyJ into the kitchen.

"Fiona seriously what the hell is going on what's the deal with couch girl?"

"First of all, her name is Bianca and I'm taking care of her she's been through a lot lately her boyfriend was an abusive jackass she seems to respond to me."

"Relax Fiona I'm not saying anything."

Fiona realized that she was snapping at HollyJ for no reason and apologized.

"Sorry HollyJ I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's nothing Fiona now what does our food selection look like?"

"Well there's a ham in the oven and Imogen is making rice and the macaroni and cheese will get done later I even had a nice turkey ordered with some scalped potatoes and for desert cheesecake or Boston cream pie."

"Sounds good I'll go unpack and we can watch Christmas movies until later I may even swing by my place Heather is supposedly coming to town."

"I thought you couldn't stand Heather?"

"She's mellowed out a bit so a quick visit shouldn't be too bad."

"Fine go get settled I'll check on Imogen I don't want her going too crazy in the kitchen."

Fiona went into the kitchen to find Imogen prepping a potato salad.

"Hey Imo you don't need help with that?"

"I'm good Fiona how's Bianca?"

"She's asleep on the couch she'll come around soon she just needs some rest I think she's still haunted by Drew."

"Alright maybe we should take her to the plaza later to see the tree maybe that'll help ease her worries."

Sounds like a plan I'm thinking of getting her a few things you know as a Christmas gift she deserves it after Drew treated her like crap."

"Alright Fiona just don't over do it you're only her friend."

"What's that supposed to mean Imogen?"

"I just mean from the lengths you're willing to go it seems like you're her girlfriend not a friend trying to help out and if you don't pull back a bit you'll do more harm than good."

Fiona jumped a bit was Imogen right did she have a thing for Bianca?

Fiona put the thought out of her mind for now and just decided to head back to the couch.

Once on the couch next to Bianca HollyJ came back ready to enjoy an old Christmas favorite.

As the movie played HollyJ noticed Fiona kept a hawk like watch on Bianca but didn't say anything as to not start a fight she'd decided to let things play out at least for now.

Meanwhile over at the Torres house Adam had kept Clare at his house in an effort to keep from sneaking out to Eli which was a bit of a chore sometimes felt more like a father than a best friend.

Adam came up from the basement after playing a round of videogames finding Clare reading a book which was the only thing Adam trusted her to do since he had to take her phone away because of her texting Eli.

"Hey Clare get dressed we're going out."

"Adam what are you talking about going out you've treated me like a prisoner since I got here."

"Clare trust me what I'm about to do is for your own good and don't try to use your sister to get out of this I already called her and told her what was going on she already agreed to let me do this so let's go."

"Fine but whatever this is you're trying to do just know it won't work I won't stop trying to get Eli back he loves me."

With Clare went up to Drew's room and changed into a white sweater and black jeans with black snow boots joining Adam in the car a few moments later driving in relative silence for the next hour after which the pair parked in front of a tall brick building.

"Adam what is this place?"

"Just come in you'll see why we're here soon enough."

Adam and Clare walked up to the front desk where Adam gave his name and lead Clare to an elevator which took up to the third floor where the pair walked to locked door where Adam tapped a button triggering an intercom.

"Hi this is Adam I'm here to see Terri."

With that the door buzzed allowing them entrance where Adam and Clare saw a blonde woman behind a desk.

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hey Terri I'm Adam we spoke on video chat and this is Clare my friend I told you about."

"Yes, Adam I remember."

"Adam why the hell did you bring me here?" Clare asked being irritated at her current situation.

"Clare, I brought you here to show you what you'd be getting yourself into if you keep trying to go back to Eli".

Terri just sat in her chair mentally noting with regards to Clare.

"Clare if you try and run back to Eli again you're going to end up hurt or even worse so please let me help you."

"Screw you Adam you're supposed to be my best friend instead you pull this crap."

It was at this moment Terri decided to step in and defuse the situation.

"Clare in case Adam hasn't already told you what I do I'm a relationship and crisis counselor I specialize in cases like yours people who don't realize their current relationship is harmful now we can do this the easy way which consists of you seeing me for one on one sessions for a while or I have you held at our in-patient facility for the duration of your break where you'll meet with me the choice is yours."

"Clare do the right thing and if not for me do it for yourself I really don't want you to end up dead." Adam pleaded.

"Adam, I won't end up dead that only happens in the movies Eli loves me."

"Alright Clare you want to be pigheaded about this fine I'm going to show you something and if after seeing what I show you if you want to leave we'll go."

"Fine Adam I'll bite."

With that Adam pulled up a video on his phone.

For the next forty minutes Adam showed Clare a video of girls who were in similar situations to hers all victims of relationship violence each seemingly worse than the last with Clare clearly cringing as the video continued to play.

At the conclusion of the video Clare was shaken.

"Clare so what's it going to be?"

"Fine Adam we'll do this your way but we go at my speed."

"Well we can start slow as long as we start."

Once Clare was on board Clare Terri and Adam established a treatment plan for her going forward with Adam hoping that he would finally be on the road to getting his friend back.

Back at the Coyne loft a few hours later Fiona was sitting with Bianca just relaxing with her while Imogen went with Holly J to Holly J's parents' house.

Fiona was slowly making progress with getting Bianca to open up she had learned Bianca grew up with not only a non-attentive aunt but her father was nonexistent and her mom was outright absent.

The two were just making small talk when Bianca noticed an old picture of Fiona and Holly J and decided to ask about it.

"Fiona what's the deal with you and Holly J are you two exes or something?"

"No not at all we're just really close friends why?"

"No reason just asking I saw you and her before she left and it seemed like you two could've been a thing at some point."

"Well we weren't but if I did date Holly J we'd probably work we balance each other out."

"I always wonder what it would be like to finally date someone who didn't treat me like a sex doll."

"You'll find someone Bianca you're too amazing not to but for now just focus on getting better."

"I know that's why I'm glad I have you."

With that statement Fiona just spaced out a moment replaying the little moments between her Bianca wondering if Holly J had been right about her feelings for Bianca which she wasn't sure about yet but for now she would just focus on helping Bianca.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will dive into more of Bianca and Clare and maybe the start of Maya.**


End file.
